


The Life in Her Eyes | Sasha x Reader

by Soulfer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Love, Reader-Insert, Sad Ending, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan Manga Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29128620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulfer/pseuds/Soulfer
Summary: **Spoilers** After the latest episode of Attack on Titan, I wanted to make a story corresponding with our dear Sasha Braus and how her loved one would possibly act when witnessing Sasha’s death
Relationships: Sasha Blouse/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	The Life in Her Eyes | Sasha x Reader

You swung to the top of the building, adjusting your gear, “Floch! What part about keeping civilian casualties to a minimum dont you get?!” Jean’s voice boomed. You walked over to them, placing a hand on Jean’s shoulder, “Floch our mission is to get Eren, we’re not supposed to be killing people” You spoke, sending daggers to the boy.

“The only thing here are enemies and the places they live” he spat, “Did you forget about the things they’ve done to us in the walls?”

“Wen didn’t forget Floch” a voice said behind you, “Why else would we be here saving Eren”

You walked over to the edge of the building, grabbing their hands and pulling them up, “Did you set them all up, Connie, Sasha?”

“Yeah everything is placed” Sasha answered, placing her hand on top of you head, “How’s everything here Y/n”

You and Jean pointed your heads at Floch, “We all hate him” Connie whispered, making the three of you smile. All of you crouched down, watching the battle in front of you.

“When will this be over” Jean muttered. We all sighed, knowing we all didn’t know the answer to that. The ground shook under us, our eyes locked onto the battle.

Eren had the body of Warhammer Titan in his hand, all he had to do was swallow them. He begun to enter the encased human into his mouth, “The jaw Titan!” I yelled, spotting the Titan hiding.

The Jaw Titan charged at Eren, opening his mouth, he went to bite Eren’s nape but was stopped by Captain Levi, the titan’s jaw becoming unhinged. All of us jumped down, heading towards our Captain.

“Don't die on me. Survive!” He commanded

***

All soldiers boarded the airship, some hung from it as they protected the rear, “Y/n! Grab on!” Connie and Sasha yelled, their hands out stretched towards you. You lunged forward, taking their hands and entering the aircraft.

“Commander Lobov is down there protecting the rear, who else do we need back?” You asked, sitting down against the wall of the airship

“We’re waiting on for squad Lima” Connie informed you

“Sasha did a head count, we have at least 6 deaths” Jean spoke. 

Floch walked over to the four of you, “This is a major victory compared to the losses the enemy had!” He yelled, throwing his fist up in the air and cheering with the other soldiers. You four just stared at them.

“I’ll stay on guard” Sash divulged, sitting down next to you, her gun in hand. Connie walked over to the group, telling them to quiet down.

The brunette placed her hand on top of your head, “Are you injured?” She asked, her eyes still looking out

“No my love” you responded, grabbing the woman’s hand and holding it, “First battle” you mumbled, looking at both Sasha and Jean

“How many more do we have to kill?” Jean asked. There was a silence between the three of you. 

Connie then brought us together, hugging us, “Well, at least we survive this one!”, He divulged, “I feel sorry for those other corpsmen, but you guys are special to me” You smiled at Connie, Sasha holding his arm. 

There was a small smile on Jean’s lips, “Get off me, don’t hug a guy when you’re wearing metal”

“Don’t even Jean, I saw that smile on you” I smirked

“Shut up idiot” 

“Says the person that combs his three lonely chin hairs!” Connie spat back, “You’re the idiot here, not Y/n”

“Connie’s right, my y/n is not the idiot” Sasha grinned, “Anyways, when is dinner?”

Connie rolled his eyes, “We can eat when we get back Sasha”

***

“Guys settle down!” Jean yelled, groaning when no one listened to them. Sasha stood next to you, her attention turned towards the entrance of the ship, “I heard something from under the ship” she divulged

Jean and Connie looked over at us, “Guys be quiet!” Jean yelled again

“Is Lobov back yet?” Connie asked you

“He should be back any second if I’m sure” you responded. You heard someone grunt behind you, looking behind you saw a kid, holding a gun.

“Hey!” You yelled. As you went to go after her she pulled the trigger. You looked to your right and heard Sasha gasp, “H-hey...no S-Sasha” you stuttered out

Her knees buckled, quickly you grabbed her, slowly laying her down, “Sasha!” You, Jean and Connie yelled. The other soldiers charged at the little girl, all your attention was on Sasha, her blood soaking the floor and your hands.

“Sasha! Hey! Speak to me, please!” Connie begged as he knelt down next to the brunette 

“Q-quiet down” she mumbled, her words hardly being able to be said, “Y/n…”

“Sasha!” You whimpered

“S-stop the bleeding! Hurry and close the wound!” Jean ordered one of the soldiers. The female soldier grabbed some bandages, wrapping it around Sasha’s wound.

“Y/n when is the food ready” she quietly said

“Sasha! Please, stay alive until we get home, we’ll give you proper treatment” you whispered, cupping the woman’s face, “Meat..” she whispered 

“These two flew up here with Lobov’s gear, I’m gonna drop them out, any problem with that?” He asked

Jean stared at the kids and Floch, punching the walls, “If we do that, when will all this senseless killing?” He asked. It went quiet, the kids grunting as they tried to move from Floch’s grasp.

“Tie them up” Jean mumbled, “We’ll lock them up”

“We’ll stay with Sasha” Connie divulged

You remained quiet, your attention on Sasha as some tear trickled down your cheeks, “Sasha, please don’t die on me. We have to get back home, there’s food back home Sasha” you rubbed your thumb against her cheek

Mikasa and Armin ran up to you, “S-Sasha!” They yelled

“Talk to us!” Armin’s eyes softened as a tear trickled down, “Sasha! Y/n has food for you please wake up” Mikasa begged

Connie brought his hand down to her neck, checking her pulse. Tears rolled down, “She’s….she’s dead”

You, Mikasa and Armin stared at Connie, tears running down your faces, in disbelief, “N-no” you stuttered out, “Sasha!” You yelled, holding her face, “Don’t joke around! Wake up!” Armin and Mikasa joined you, not believing that Sasha was dead, begging her to awaken, hoping it was just a joke and the love of your life was just pulling a prank.

After a few minutes all of you stopped shouting her name, stopped shouting for her to wake up. Tears still ran down your face, “We could’ve gone home and ate meat Sasha” you whimpered, holding your love's hand

Mikasa and Armin sat next to you, still unable to believe that Sasha was dead, “Y/n...I’m sorry” Armin divulged

You brought Sasha’s hand to your face, holding it against your cheek, “She’s in peace now” Mikasa spoke, “She won’t have to deal with this evil world anymore” 

You nodded, kissing the palm of Sasha’s hand “Even with everything that happened to us” you took a deep breath, “She still had some life in her eyes, she still had the innocence in her eyes that we all lost. That’s why I love her”


End file.
